1. Field
The invention is in the field of devices for retaining in coiled condition lengths of slender, flexible material, such as electrical extension cords.
2. State of the Art
Devices for the purpose have been developed heretofore. For example, Harrington U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,005 provides a body formed of a polymer plastic material with a strap integral therewith and capable of being passed through slots in the body so as to form relatively large and relatively small loops of the strap at opposite sides of the body for receiving and retaining a coiled electrical extension cord and one of the plug ends thereof, respectively.